


Hidden beauty

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: Classic spin on beauty and the beast but with orcs





	Hidden beauty

You’d often make your way to the market place once the sun was well into the sky. Slipping off into the crowd a bright splotch of pastel in the lively marketplace. Your kind was commonplace in this part of the world but what was uncommon was your place in it. The tavern.

Fairies were gardeners, florist, or landscapers in general. A select few were even escorts. At least the ‘nice’ ones were. The acceptable ones. Your magic laid in more…useless talents. Water breathing, animal mimicry, occasionally animal magnetism but only to frogs? You weren’t even able to conjure anything bigger than a palm sized pebble.

But you were at home in the human-ran tavern. Pouring your house-special fairy wine for those wanting a magical punch. Ale and other human spirits for those who couldn’t afford it. The price was never the same person to person.

As you settled into your work the crowd slowly began to trickle in. The afternoon passing quickly. The goblins came in. Ordering a bottle of wine to share and giving you a large jar of brightly colored hard candies. You’s hid a few in a small pouch in your bodice, snacking on them occasionally.

“Don’t look now but she’s back.” Your boss, Thamos, grunted. Scratching his beard and grimacing at the new arival.

In walked the green wall of an orcish woman. She was massive in size, tall and muscular enough to give most human men a run for their money. Thick brown hair cascaded from her head in braids, adorned with beads, shells, bones, and more often than not a bit dead-locked.

Orika was her name but everyone here called her Ori for short. She was a loud one, lively and charismatic despite her utterly terrifying appearance. Here on behalf of her people and the other clans. But if you asked anyone around here she was here to party and have a good time.

Striding toward the counter she leans forward, winking at your boss much to his absolute disgust. He’d made the mistake thrice of sleeping with her. Ended up with a purple splotched neck and a limp that lasted the better part of a week each time. A sigh of relief leaving him as she turned to you. “Whats the price today Lily?”

She was the only one who actually used your name. You’d let her guess one day while she was slovenly drunk and somehow, someway, that’s the only thing she remembered from that night. Your first name.

Turning around fully you set the mug on the counter only to have your boss snatch it up and use it as an excuse to get away from her and her bruising libido. You reach below for a bottle of your infamous fairy wine. The corner of her scowl twitches upward as she reaches for it but you quickly smack the scarred hand.

A low growl rumbles from her chest and you lift a pink brow, pulling the bottle away from her.

“You damn fae and your manners. My sincerest apologies Lily.” She drew the word out, making a show of it by bowing her head slightly.

Smiling you laugh. Reaching forward you touch a beautifully carved wooden bead in her hair.

“No.” Ori grunted, glaring down at you.

Scoffing you bring the bottle to your chest and she heaves a sigh.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I can’t. The beads mean things to my kind.” Her raspy voice explained and she shifted her weight to one foot. Your confused expression spoke loudly enough. “I got that for slaying an ogre that was wrecking havoc in a village back in my home lands. Have you killed an ogre and didn’t tell me?”

Shaking your head you laugh.

“Didn’t think so. That bead is still mine. Come on pick something else. You know i’m good for anything else. I could get you some more of those frilly cakes you like? From that shop that won’t let you pay in pebbles? Orrr… More lotion from those lizard folk? I got coin too if you want that.” It was Ori’s turn to laugh at the face you pulled at the mention of coin.

Pinching your nose you wave your hand in front of your face and cough.

“Yeah yeah money ‘stinks’.” Rolling her eyes she slams her hands on the bar-top and you jump, wings snapping up in case of emergency flight. “PICK A PRICE LILY!”

Wincing you look her over and set the bottle down an idea popping into your head. Holding a finger up you disappear into the back and rummage through your bag before finding your comb. Coming back you find she’s already snatched the bottle and plopped herself down at her table. Uncorked the wine and has it to her lips, taking a large gulp of it.

Frowning you smack her arm and she brings the bottle back down. The shimmering amber liquid hanging on her lower lip before a pink tongue darted out and quickly lapped it up.

“Taste test?” The orc tried.

The scowl on your face made them burst into deep hearty laughter.

“Alright alright.” She sat the bottle back down as the door flew open and a few more orcs shoved their way into the crowded tavern. They pushed around you, shoving patrons in order to give you a wide birth. If you were honest? You think they were scared of you.

Your wings fluttered, and you held up the delicate looking comb.

Ori just looked at you. The orcs taking up their seats around her as the tavern keep came by to take their orders. They could afford the fairy wine.

Rolling your eyes you run it through your hair.

“I know what it is.” Ori snapped.

Your brows raise. Given the tangles and matted hair she often ran around with you seriously doubted it.

“You want me to get you one?” She wondered, lip curling up as her brows furrowed in confusion.

Shaking your head you walk around the table and grab a tall stool near the fireplace. Dragging it over you plop yourself down. Her rich black eyes are watching you intensely as you reach for her mane of hair. The other orcs laughing as their ale and whiskey arrives.

Sectioning off a portion of her hair you start the task at the ends. Gently combing out the tangles and mess. A hum bubbles from Ori’s throat but soon enough you’re ignored and the bottle’s back to her lips as she jokes and talks with her friends.

Taking care around the beads it takes you nearly an hour to get through Ori’s thick hair but by the end of it one of the more weathered beads is barely hanging on. Sliding it off the braid you gently set it on the table as you re-braid the hair, holding the handle of the comb in your teeth. Unaware of the silence that had suddenly fallen over the table of orcs as you finish up by re-braiding this section of hair. Holding the new braid with one hand you dive into your bodice with the other. Plucking a pink piece of candy from the small pouch you clench your fist around it. Feeling the magic pour into it as you changed it.

Opening your hand you smiled at the opalescent sheen of the long cylindrical pink bead. It was the same faded pink color of your hair but when the light caught it just right it sparkled and shimmered with fragmented shards of broken rainbows. Sliding it onto the braid and then plucking the old bead from the table and sliding that one on below it. As you’re tying it off Ori’s head begins to turn towards you slowly.

Scoffing in frustration you forcefully turn her head back around, finishing up before standing up. However just as you’re about to leave a calloused green hand shoots out, grabbing your forearm.

“Lily?” There’s…something weird in her voice. Confusion, anger, but something you can’t quite place.

Turning you sit back down, pulling the comb from your lips.

“D-did you mean to do that?” For the first time in the years you’d known her she stutters. Actually stutters.

Blinking you scan her face looking for a clue as to what she means. The wine is getting to her, she’s flushed in the cheeks but that’s about it. Her heavy brow and frowning grimace is there like it always is. So you raise a brow, canting your head to the side.

“Did you mean to put that bead in my hair?” Again, that unplaceable tone is in her voice.

Shrugging you smile and nod. Peeling her hand off your arm you hop up. Dragging the stool back and getting back to work.

Thamos is griping to himself, horrible things spilling from those hairy human lips. Glancing to your ‘boss’ you narrow your eyes. What a hateful man.

“Wut?” Thamos snaps.

Croaking like a frog you earn a grunt and a muttered curse before he slides three ales your way. 

“Orcs.” Is all he says.

Rolling your eyes you pick them up and head back on over to drop them off.

Like magic the table falls silent as you approach. All of their eyes on you.

Glancing around you wonder what’s gotten into them but without any more orders you wonder away.

The rest of the night goes as normal. The drunks slowly file out. Either with strangers or being forced out by Thamos.

Orika is the only one left. Sitting in her chair, watching you while you clean up.

It starts to get creepy and you finally storm over. Wings up, twitching as your face flushes with angry blush. Throwing the dirty rag at her you point to the door.

“Why?” She asks, raising a brow and downing the last gulp of her ale.

You motion around you to all the empty chairs and tables. Bringing your palms together and tucking your hands under your long ears and snoring loudly. Pointing to the door again you glare her down.

The orc shoves the table away from her, wooden legs screeching as she stands. Walking over to you she towers over you, swaying slightly. Her expression is unreadable but she’s clearly drunk. Slowly, deliberately, she grabs your hand. “You’re so beautiful. Pink, soft, and girly. I’m a dirty, rough, and ugly drunk.” She says softly. The rasp really surfacing in the hushed whisper.

Your eyes grow wide and you shake your head furiously. Pink hair swinging around as you frown and bonk her on the head with your fist.

A slow smile grows on her face and she seizes the back of your head with her hand as she leaned down and touching her forehead to yours. Headbutting you hard enough to make you wince.

You’re not quite sure why but your heart flutters despite the slight pain and the anger leaves you in a rush. Replaced with a flood of embarrassment as your heart races. You’d seen the gesture before but being in it…it felt.. intimate.

When she pulled away you stared up at her starry-eyed and bewildered. What had sparked this? Raising a hand to your head you the red mark gently.

Orika never crossed pass the playful banter before let alone flirt with you or any of your kind. Now she was ‘headbutting’ you like you were an orc?

Turning she left, waving over her shoulder. “See you tomorrow my sweet little fairy fiance. I’d have you right now but i’m to enjoy…to drunk it.” Stumbling she laughed and slammed into the door frame. “Ey watch it!” She growled to the wood. “ You know what I meant right? Of course you do.. Tomorrow!” Spinning around she nearly falls backwards out the door as she points to you, the brightest smile you’d ever seen on her face. “The courtship will officially begin!” And with that she stumbles backwards and away. The orcs outside swarming around her and playfully punching her in the arm.

Worried you watched her leave, quickly locking the door behind her. That was weird even for her. Usually you’d find her hidden somewhere making out with someone or in various states of fucking them.

Wait.

Did she say ‘fiance’? Courtship? COURTSHIP?!

Your eyes fly wide again and you practically fly to the back to Thamos. Shaking his shoulder violently as he carried an armful of clean mugs back up to the front.

“AHH!” He yelled. “Damn it Lil you almost made me drop my mugs! What is it?”

You point to her chair, then the door. A stream of animal noises leaving your lips. Curse your stupid curse!

“Wha..?” Thamos stares at you like you’re crazy as you’re now pointing to your ring finger and shoving your hand in his face. “I don’t know what you’re saying Lil.”

Huffing you turn back to the door as you clench your hand over your racing heart. You could practically feel it beating against your ribs for freedom. Your wings were a blur behind you, sending sparkling dust flying.  
Somehow, someway, you’d become engaged to Orika. The Orc warchief of the Iron hide clan.   
The sun was scintillating across the water, the breeze was cool, and this house had sat damn near abandoned for years. The perfect target. You knew that because you lived on the local farm close by and this was a dying town. Only farmers or the rich retired people remained here. The allure?

The lake and the small town feel.

However, most had moved on by now and left their million dollar homes behind. Much like this one. Victorian inspired, crawling with old spiderwebs, overgrown grass, and an open window on the second story balcony. No doubt letting in all sorts of critters.

And you, being the explorer you were, scrambled up the posts scraping and cutting your hands on the peeling paint. Climbing up onto the balcony you turned. The view certainly was that of the million dollar home feel. Beautiful view of the lake, the ridge of trees that surrounded it before the farmland took over.

Turning you head into the house. Lately exploring these abandoned houses had become your hobby that kept you active. Walking into the room you sigh. They’d left their furniture, the ornate chair by the window, the small crib tucked into a corner, the nightstand with an old dusty clock and a vase of fresh flowers with a glass dome on it.

“Creepy.” You step forward, lifting the dome and plucking a wildflower from the bouquet of flowers. Fresh, soft and sweet smelling. It was real. And deeply unsettling. Replacing the dome you tuck the wildflower into your coverall chest pocket and continue.

Even caked in dust and spider webs you could see the beauty hidden in the architectural lines of the house. Stepping into the hallway you see something move at the end of the hall. It wasn’t to unusual that raccoons or other wildlife would move in to these old house so you shrugged it off and headed down the stairs.

Down stairs was understandably less coated in dust but there was still a light layer of it everywhere. You explore the house for what feels like hours. Occasionally seeing something out of the corner of your eye.

It isn’t until you see the flutter of fabric that you realize it’s probably a person.

“Hello?” Your voice quivers, unsure if you’re being crazy or not.

The silence in the house is deafening as you listen for footsteps, scuffling, an answer. Anything to make you feel less crazy.

With your heart beating against your ribs and screaming in your ears you step toward the room you’d seen the fabric. The Jaws theme might as well be playing because you were as taunt as a piano wire as you rounded the corner and stood just outside the doorway.

Slowly you lean forward and peer into the room. “H-hello?” Your voice was impossibly small.

Stepping into the room your eyes flick this way then that, confused. Where could it have done? the curtains were on the other side of the room.. God you were being THAT person in a horror movie. The person who ran toward the danger only to be offed by the monster.

Laughing you shook your head and turned to leave the room.

You came face to back with a hulking figure dressed in a thread-bare bath robe.

A strangled scream left you as you stumbled backwards falling backwards onto the dusty bed. Your scream startling him and making him scream and duck his head as he ran for the door. Crashing into the door-frame as he ran out of the room the wood gave way and splintered on his shoulder.

“W-wait!” You called out after them. Hopping back onto your feet you race after them but they’re gone.

Was that..Were they wearing a bathrobe?

“I didn’t know anyone was living here!” You shout into the house.

“Leave!” A deep voice shouts back from a room near by.

Following the voice you hear a crash and shuffling. Peeking into the room he’d taken up hiding in you see him on the ground, chair toppled over.

“Why are you hiding? Isn’t…isn’t this your house?” You ask as he scrambles up to his feet. An orc? You didn’t know of any orcs living here.

“Yes! That is to say..” Leaning down he picks up the chair and effortlessly places it back on it’s legs. “It was my home.”

“So…you don’t live here?” You wonder.

“No I do.” He corrects.

Running a hand through your hair you take a deep breath. “But it’s not your home?”

“Arn’t you trespassing?” He scoffs, glaring at you. “Leave before I call the cops.” He growls.

“Why haven’t you already called them?” You ask, turning and leaving the room. “I don’t know if you’re a squatter or what but-” The breath in your lungs leaves you as your side slams into the wall, a green hand at your throat.

“I am no squatter!” His voice is low, growling and for a moment he looks just like those wild animals you’d run into on your other abandoned house adventures.

“A-alright!” You squeak, slapping his hand. “I’m sorry.”

He releases you in an instant, his expression shifting from anger to mortified horror as he pulls the robe around him tighter. “Just leave.”

Nodding you run for the door, leaving a tornado of dust in your wake.

Looking around the orc sighs and touches the wall, it’s bubbling wallpaper. “It really has fallen into ruin hasn’t it?” His hand slides from the wall and he walks to the window, watching you run toward the road through the thick grass and wildflowers. 

—

The next day you’re still thinking about the crazy orc in that old house. It’s weird isn’t it? An orc living alone in a mansion like that? So you go for a walk. Your feet carrying you past the home only to see landscapers unloading their gear and working on the massive yard.

The orc was there too, in the window on the balcony, watching the landscapers work. His eyes found yours and you looked away and kept walking.

—

It wasn’t until about two days later that you’d received a letter in your mailbox. It only had ‘The human woman’ on it. Rolling your eyes you tossed it onto the bar in your kitchen and forgot about it. Going about the rest of your day until around dinner time.

Sighing you pick it up, pick up your bowl of spaghetti and sit down. It’s even sealed with a green wax. How Victorian could this orc get?

You read over the letter, a frown on your face. The Cursive letters were damn near impossible to read but it wasn’t a long letter.

“Human woman,

It is of the utmost importance that you return what you stole or I will press charges against you for breaking and entering.

Aldrick

P.s. The orc.“

Snorting you glance over to the wilted flower in the vase next to your bowl. Shoving a fork-full of spaghetti into your mouth you pluck the flower out of it’s vase and look it over. It was half-dead why did he want it back? Rolling your eyes you put it back and finish eating.

You’re cleaning up, about to go to bed when your guilty conscious and curiosity gets the better of you. Grabbing the flower you head back down the road and knock on his door. The sound echoing into the darkness. His windows are lit up and the house looks…alive again.

The orc is fully dressed this time. A crisp white button up, black vest, and black slacks. His brown eyes rake over you and take the flower from your hand before slamming the door.

“WAIT!”

You hear a groan from the other side of the door and he opens it back up. “What do you want?”

“What’s so special about that flower?” You ask, curious.

He eyes you and sighs. “You won’t leave without an answer will you?”

“Not really no.” You reply, a smile on your face.

“I pick them in remorse of a life that once was. Happy?” He frowns, no…scowls at you and goes to shut the door.

What? That answer left your mind reeling with more questions. The crib, the chair by the window, the flowers themselves. Wedging your foot in the door’s path you wince when he shuts it on your foot.

Groaning Aldrick glares at you and kicks your foot out of the way. “What now?”

“I could clean for you if you like. No maids in over a fifty mile radius. Besides I could use the extra money. Been wanting to move.”

“You and everyone else in this wretched town.” Al mutters. “Fine. Do what you want just don’t go to the west wing.”

“Because…?”

“Because I said so and i’d be your employer? Do you need another reason?” The orc’s voice is low, almost growling.

“Right. No sir.” You smile and his glare lessens, the corner of his mouth almost mirroring your smile before he finally slams the door in your face.

–

You’re up bright and early the next day to finish up everything and head on over to his mansion, cleaning supplies in hand just in case. There were workers on scaffolding now, painting the exterior back into it’s vibrant state.

Heading in you make your way into the kitchen.to get some water. You start cleaning there. With a house this big it would take all month to get it sparkling like new. There wasn’t any real rush.

You’re scrubbing the floors when the Orc walks in, ignoring you and heading to the fridge. Yanking the door open he drinks from an open jug of milk, spilling slightly.

“I’m literally cleaning the floor right now.” You snap.

Looking down he shrugs. “I hired a maid.”

Bawking at him in disbelief you glare daggers at him as he laughs.

“You wanted to be the maid. Feel free to quit.” He chuckles, putting the jug back and walking out of the room.

Over the next few weeks you worked your way from room to room, leaving only when it sparkled. You’d not only found a closet bigger than your bedroom but a library. You’d spent nearly the whole day in there before you were caught.

“Do maids often sit around and read while being paid?” Aldrick asks, stepping into the room with several books in his arms.

“Then don’t pay me.” You roll your eyes, turning the page of the book you’d been reading.

“It’s my library. Shouldn’t you pay me for access to it?” He counters.

“You want it cleaned or not?” You snap back.

The orc frowns, putting his books back in silence before walking over to you and snatching the book from your hands.

“Hey!” Reaching for it he slaps your hand away and sits on the desk next to you.

“ And I felt his warm embrace around me. Holding me close as he whispered in my ears. ‘I won’t leave you. Not again.’ Bleh.” Tossing the book onto the desk he shook his head. “Romance novels. What a waste of time.”

Scoffing you snatched the book up. “You were married once right? I doubt you thought of it as a waste of time then.”

That froze him in place. His head hung and he snorted a bitter laugh. “And after the happily ever after? They never tell you what happens then do they… Wouldn’t make for a great story. Besides. Romance now is just… a hopeless endevour. It suits you. Not me. I got my happily ever after and the story is over.” Moving away from you he left the room, leaving you be to keep reading.

Frowning you set the book in your lap. “You could always write a chapter yourself!” You call after him but he’s already gone, door closing shut behind him. Sighing you go back to cleaning. He was a tough cookie but you could see the loneliness making him bitter and grumpy.

The next few days were spent in his company. If he wasn’t seeking you out you stumbled into one of the rooms he was using. 

“So…” You begin, dusting off a shelf.

A groan left him. “Yes?”

“How come you didn’t leave?” You wonder.

“Leave?” His brown eyes settle on you for a minute before turning away. The flowers in the vase were wilting. Petals falling to the table it rested on.

“There’s not much here in town. Unless you like zucchini.” You answer.

He pauses, turning back to you. “You’re the zucchini person?”

Laughing you shake your head. “No Ethel grows those. Every summer she does drive by zucchini..ing.”

Nodding he turns back to the flowers. “I don’t care where I live…Plus the view is nice and usually i’m left well enough alone.”

Smiling you bump shoulders with him. “Ah yes. Usually you would be but hey! I’m a good influence! Your house is in better condition, you’re taking better care of yourself, the rooms are getting cleaned and you’ve got a friend. It’s good to have friends right?”

“We’re not friends. You’re an employee.” He grunts, turning away from him.

“You should go stand by a fan. Then your cold heart could really get this place nice and cool. Built in AC system right there.” You poke his chest and laugh.

Batting at your hand he frowns. “Why do you pester me?”

“ Because ‘pestering’ you is how I let people know I care about them. You’re not alone in the world Al. You should get to know the people around you, in the town. We’re not going to shame you just because you’re an orc.” Turning back around you go to cleaning. “You could always go abandoned house hunting with me.”

Al scoffs. “ Why would I do that?”

You shrug. “It’s fun? When’s the last time you had fun?” You fix him with a look and he turns away. “Right? So do something fun!”

“Like….Dancing?” He asks, uncertainty in his voice.

“Yeah! Dancing. You could host a party!”

“No no no. Not a party.” He quickly shuts your idea down.

“Well… We could dance but I’m a bit rusty on all that. I haven’t danced in years.” You laugh, picking up a nicknack and wiping it off.

“I haven’t either. Rather fitting wouldn’t it? You cleaned the dance hall last week. We could use it tonight.” There was an air of excitement in his voice and you turned to see it lighting up his dark eyes.

“Yeah! Let’s do it.” Nodding you smile and he nods back.

“Tonight.” The orc confirms.

“Tonight.”You repeat.

—

Well it was tonight. And the only dress you had was the one from your sister’s wedding. It was a pale yellow color that fell just below the knee. Not as fancy as you would have liked but it was the best you could do.

The walk back to his house was nerve wracking. You turned around about a dozen times out of embarrassment. You couldn’t even remember how. You were half walking half dancing down the side of the road. You stopped for a moment to pick a dozen or more flowers for the vase.

Shaking your head you rush up the steps and knock on the door.

He opens the door and he’s dressed to impress in a full tailored tuxedo. Suddenly you feel under dressed and the hand holding your flowers falls to your side.

“You look beautiful.”

“You look handsome.”

You both spoke in unison and your face went right to crimson red in embarrassment so you shoved the flowers into his chest. “For your vase.”

Pushing past him you tried to cool your embarrassment before he noticed it.

“Thank…you?” Following after you he fell into step beside you. “It took some time but I got the speakers working again so there will be music.

“Hard to dance without it isn’t it?” You joke but you can’t even look at him. What the hell. Had he always been so attractive? Was that what was hiding under all that dust and negligence?

“When you dance with the right person it doesn’t really matter if there is music or not.” Leading the way he opens the door for you and the soft melody of the classical music hits you.

“Shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up that it would be country music.” You laughed.

“Country…music? No. This is ballroom dancing music… waltz music. Figured no one forgets how to waltz right?”

“I don’t know. Are those steel-toed shoes you got on?”

A small look of confused fear crosses his face.

“I’m kidding. Come on.” You grab his arm and tug him toward the middle of the dance floor. Your heart is racing and you’re staring more at his thick neck than his actual face but it’s better than meeting those eyes.

You start dancing, his hand resting on your lower back as you swallow nervously.

“It’s okay if you step on my toes.” His voice is a low whisper and you look up.

Your nerves die and he smiles.

“I didn’t think I’d get the pleasure of dancing with another beautiful woman. Thank you. For indulging me. Even if it is only for tonight.” He says. For a moment everything just.. melts away. He’s not the grumpy orc in the abandoned house anymore.

You dance until you’re both breathless and he finally spins you around he releases his grip on your lower back, keeping you tethered by the hand until he lets go of that to. “That’s enough dancing for tonight.” He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “It’s late you should head home.”

“Awe come on. You don’t have another one in ya?” You race back toward him and he catches you before you can crash into him.

“I expect you to be here bright and early.” Pushing you away slightly he clears his throat. The walls coming back up right before your very eyes.

“Come on.You had fun right?” You ask, bumping shoulders with him as you walk out.

“It…was very fun. I’d forgotten the feeling of holding someone in my arms.” 

“Look who’s sounding like a romance novel now?” You tease.

“Pest.” He scoffs, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Grump.” You clap back, smiling.

He stares at you for a moment and then, for the first time since you met him, he laughs.

The sound is rich and hearty, full of genuine joy. Your smile widens and you can’t help what your body does next. You pop up onto your toes and give him a kiss.

His Laughter dies in surprise and you pull away. “Sorry.. I should have asked…”

“…No..it’s okay…I…” He blinks, confused still. You turn to run off but he catches your arm, pulling you back and into a kiss.

It’s your turn to be shocked, to have your cheeks pinched painfully by pointed tusks. You break away and catch a breath but your both to hungry for this feeling to be satisfied with just that.

You push him back, toward the doors and his back crashes into them. Your lips barely parting as he fumbles with the handle. Impatient you reach forward and open the door behind him, stumbling and falling on top of him as he falls to the ground.

Laughter erupts from both of you and you pop up, offering a hand only to be yanked back down on top of him. “What~!” You slap his chest and straddle over him. Reaching up you touch his cheek. “You sure you want to?”

He leans into the touch like a touch-starved puppy. “I want to do many things with you. Exploring damned abandoned houses is one of them.”

“And…right now?” You ask, biting your lip.

“What about right now?” He asks, hands wondering to your ass.

“What do you want to do right now?” A touch of annoyance had seeped into your tone and he laughed.

“Maybe it is time for us to ‘get a room’?” He offers, sitting up.

“ There should be plenty to choose from.” You lean down and kiss him again, unsure if he’s sure but he eagerly meets your own lips. You kiss his neck, the collar of his shirt limiting the available skin. Groaning in frustration you pull at the vest and shirt, popping the buttons clean off.

You ran your hands over the exposed skin and a shiver went down his spine. Sitting up he lifted you off of him and stood up. “Come.”

“Oh I will.” You retort.

“Don’t be lewd.” He gives you a chastising glare but you laugh as he tugs you toward the nearest room.

Clothing falls to the floor as you shove him back onto the bed and climb over him. His eyes are lidded with lust and you kiss his stomach. making your way back up to his lips while rubbing your slit against his dick.

A soft groan leaves him and his hands go to touch you but you pin them to the bed. “Now that’s just cold.”

“You’ll be hot enough soon.” You promise, sliding teasingly along his length. You were already wet from the kissing it had been so long. Reaching down you lift your hips just enough to feel him press against you. Glancing up you want to make sure he wants this as much as you.

A sudden thrust from below and he’s in. His hands pulling free and grabbing your hips. “Now’s not the time to overthink things.” He whispers, another thrust and skin slaps against skin as you gasp.

“How about gentle? Is gentle in your vocabulary?” You breathe. His cheeky smile answering you.

“Alright alright.” Putting his hands behind his head he raised his brows. “I’m along for the slow and careful ride.”

Scoffing you slide slowly along his length. Teasing him by swirling your hips and grinding against him. Speeding up you pull moaning groans from his lips. His hands going to your hips, trailing up to your breasts were they bounce and he pinches your nipples causing you to squeeze around him and yelp in pleasured pain.

His hands continue to play with your nipples, his hips bucking into you in time with your grinding hips. It’s no wonder he has your toes curled and your fingers clawing into his skin moments later. A surprisingly quick orgasm crashing over you.

A lazy hand strokes your back as you catch your breath. A smug smirk on his face when you open your eyes.

“That good huh? What was that? Five minutes? Four?” You slide off of him and his smile wilts for a moment before he realizes it’s just you changing positions.

You get on all fours, wiggling your ass in the air. “Come on then. Fuck me like you want to then.”

Pushing himself of the bed he doesn’t waste any time getting right back into position and thrusting into you from behind. “MMm You feel amazing.”He coos, his hands grabbing hold of your hips and keeping them steady as he quickly begins to pound into you.

It’s a good thing he’s got a hold of you or else you’d be flat into the mattress by now. He’s going hard and your moans are muffled as your face is pressed into the bedding.

“You’re so damn tight.” He groans, that pounding pace picking up. You squeeze around him and a string of curses leaves him as his fingers dig into the soft flesh of your hips. He shifts slightly and hits a spot that leaves you mewing in pleasure. A low hearty laugh and he slams into it again.

“Fuck.. I’m going to cum.” You whimper.

“Not yet you arn’t.” He slaps your ass and you cry out, breathless.

The sound of skin hitting skin fills the room as he hunches over you slightly, fucking you mercilessly into the mattress as you beg for release. His breath labored as his tusks brush against the back of your neck and shoulder. “Cum. Cum for me.”

That does it. You come undone and cry out in pleasure as he nails that sweet spot time and time again. Thrusts slowing as he cums too. You press back against him, the whole of his length inside you as deep as it could go.

You’re both left breathless and quivering in the litlte zaps of pleasure aftershocks. He pulls away, his cock still hard as he flips you onto your back.

“You good for another?” He asks, a grin on his face. “You gotta get up early after all.”

Spreading your legs you laugh. “Bring it on Al. I’ll outlast you and then some.”

Rolling his big brown eyes he chuckles and climbs over you, his broad shoulders casting you into shadow. “We’ll see about that won’t we?”

You two did see. And the night after that. And after that. Made it hard to be up early for the farm…but it was worth it once he started helping out with the cleaning and upkeep

Now every time you came over and saw him mowing the lawn you’d drag him off to the shed for a quick fuck before dinner. It left the lawn half-done but neither of you really minded.


End file.
